Kue untuk Mika
by Myuzika HerAphrodite
Summary: [dedicated for Mika's b'day] Yuuichirou patah hati karena diputus, bertemu dengan makhluk kuning menyebalkan tapi manisnya selangit. Dalam sehari dia bersama anak kecil berambut puirang ini, dia telah merasakan berbagai rasa dalam sehari. Inikah yang namanya... #HadiahUntukMikaela


**Kue untuk Mika**

 **Dedicated for mika's b'day**

 **Owari no Seraph milik Takaya Kagami dan Yamato Yamamoto**  
 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fic ini, semata-mata hanya untuk konsumsi bersama.**

 **Pair : YuuMika**

 **Warning: gaje, abal, sho-ai, yaoi, shotacon, ooc, typo bertebaran, de el el.**

* * *

Yuuichirou, pemuda labil yang barusaja di putus cintanya oleh pacar pertamanya di hari pertama dia pacaran, tengah bergalau ria di tengah-tengah taman kota. Entah karena apa, banyak sekali orang berpasangan di taman ini. Lihat saja, di sebelah kiri, ada sepasang sejoli yang suap-suapan es krim. Di sebelah kanan, sang cowok yang dengan macho-nya merangkul pundak cewek disebelahnya. Di depan, buset! Ada pasangan gay juga rupanya! Di balik pohon, ada sepasang daun muda yang melakukan _if-you-know-what-i-mean_ dengan desahan yang samar-samar terdengar, lihat bahkan ada anak kecil yang mendekatinya karena penasaran...

"..."

"...eh? EEEEHHHHH! NGAPAIN TUH ANAK KE SANAAA!" segera saja, Yuuichirou hengkang dari tempatnya duduk, meraih si anak sebelum si anak menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Setelah agak jauh dari pohon s*x lucknut itu, Yuuichirou menurunkan nih anak nyasar. Diperhatikannya anak ini lebih intens, muka feminim, mata biru sebiru lautan, dan surai kuning nyaris putih. Yuuichirou menutup hidungnya, takut tiba-tiba nosebleed. Ini anak manis banget sih, jadi pengen nerkam.

"Om kok angkat-angkat Mika sih... Mika kan mau tahu suara yang tadi..." duh, jangan ngerucutin mulut begitu dong. Bentar, tadi dia dipanggil apa?

"Dek, jangan panggil om, dong. Emang wajah kakak setua itu ya?" apakah dia terkena virus pedofil hingga membuat wajahnya seperti om-om penculik anak? Yuuichirou mengelus dagu, bisa jadi tuh.

"Adek Mika jangan dekat-dekat kalau ada suara yang tadi ya? Itu tadi suara orang boker. Kan jijik itu." namanya benar Mika kan? Ini di bohongi sedikit tidak apa-apakan? Kan untuk menjaga kepolosannya juga.

"Ih! Omnya sok deket banget sama Mika sampe manggil-manggil Mika adeknya om!" ya ampun, nih bocah. Manis-manis tapi asem. Kan tadi situ bilang sendiri namanya Mika.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kakak minta maaf. Tapi tolonglah dek, panggilnya kakak Yuu saja, ya?" senyum ramah tercipta. Yuuichirou harus sabar sama anak kecil.

"Kakal Yuu?" Mika menelengkan kepala, Yuu mengangguk "lebih cocok om Yuu!" persimpangan jalan muncul di kepala Yuuichirou, sementara Mika yang melihat tertawa ringan.

"Ya, terserahlah kau mau panggil apa. Jadi kakak kan kak Yuu, adek sendiri siapa?" Yuuichirou berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Mika sembari mengulurkan tangan, mengajak salaman.

"Namaku Mikaela. Tapi manggilnya Mika saja ya, om. Kalau Mikaela nanti jadi panjang, lagipula Mika kan cowok masa' namanya perempuan." uluran tangan bersambut. Kulitnya halus euy.

"Oh, dek Mika. Orang tuanya kemana? Kok sendirian saja, ntar nyasar loh." sebersit kesedihan nampak di wajah manis Mika. Mika menunduk hingga poni menutupi raut wajahnya. Oh-oh, Yuuichirou rasa, dia salah memilih pertanyaan.

"A-anuu, dek—"

Mika mendongak, dengan senyuman terlampau lebar hingga rasanya wajahnya terbelah menjadi dua. "Orang tua Mika sudah kembali kepada Yang Kuasa! Mereka sudah bahagia, om!"

Yuuichirou membatu. Dia tidak percaya Mika sudah kehilangan orang tua, padahal dia masih sangat kecil. Bagaimana caranya Mika melewati hari-harinya? Dia yang sudah sebesar ini saja mengurusi diri sendiri belum becus.

"Lalu, karena ini hari spesial Mika keluar rumah—loh, om Yuu kok nangis? Mukanya jadi jelek tuh!" Yuuichirou mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan tertawa. Memalukan, di hibur oleh bocah.

"Hahaha, maaf ya. Kakak hanya teringat masa lalu."

"Eh?"

"Tidak, lupakan. Tadi adek bilang hari ini spesial. Ada apa emang?"

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, om! Aku tahun ini berumur delapan tahun! Dan kalau ulang tahun seperti ini biasanya paman Sinya akan membelikan kue strawberry untukku! Tapi, paman Sinya ada tugas hari ini. Jadi aku mencari jalan-jalan saja ke taman." polosnya nih anak. Menceritakan kehidupannya secara blak-blakan seperti ini. Untung saja Yuuichirou bukan orang jahat. Yuuichirou rasa, dia harus mengajari Mika untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang asing.

"Dek Mika kalau sama orang yang tidak di kenal jangan blak-blakan ya, dek. Kalo nanti ternyata orangnya orang jahat gimana?" Yuuichirou mengelus kepala Mika penuh pengertian.

"Tapi, om Yuu kan bukan orang jahat. Mika bisa tahu orang baik sama orang yang pura-pura baik loh, om." Mika nyeriwis di depannya. Yuuichurou pun turut tertawa di depannya.

"Oke, tadi dek Mika bilang, dek Mika ulang tahun yang ke-8 kan? Kakak beliin kue gimana? Strawberry cake seperti yang Mika suka. Kakak traktir deh."

"Beneran om? Asyiiikk! Mika sayang om!" sontak Mika memeluk erat Yuuichirou di depannya. Yuuichirou terpaku karenanya. Fix, ini Yuuichirou berubah haluan dari pemuda galau menjadi pedofil anak manis yang memeluknya.

Mika memandang takjub kue besar di depannya. Memang sih biasanya Mika juga mendapatkan kue dari paman Sinya ataupun dari orang tuanya dulu, tapi Mika rasa tidak ada yang semeriah ini kue nya. Wah, Mika jadi ngiler.

"Ini buat Mika semua?"

"Iya. Cepet di makan. Kalau tidak segera di makan, nanti di makan setan loh kue nya."

"Um!" Mika memakannya lahap, sampai tersedak saking lahapnya. Om Yuu sungguh baik padanya. Jadi makin sayang deh sama si om.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Apa-apaan ini?! Sungguh cerita yang penuh kekurangan!**  
 **Aahjh, kenapa otakku ngaret akhir-akhir iniii! Huweee!**  
 **Hiks, bagi reader, dipersilahkan melempar panci, garpu, ataupun pisau pada si author jejadian ini.**

 **Gomen telat sehari~**  
 **Cerita yang udah kupikirin hilang, dan aku ga bisa mikirin cerita lain.**  
 **Jadi ini aja dulu, sebagai hidangan pembuka, uhuk!**  
 **Sekian, salam YuuMika!**


End file.
